


The Legend

by kenchang



Series: Evil Dead [3]
Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: To defeat a quasi-deadite responsible for the murder of two teenage hikers, Sam and Dean Winchester seek help from the legendary demon killer, Ash Williams. But Ash has his own plans.





	The Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Do not expect accuracy to the source materials. It wouldn't be fun for me to write otherwise.

Dean Winchester parks his Impala at the near desolate trailer park.

"This is the place?", his younger but taller brother, Sam, asks in disbelief.

"That's what my sources tell me," the older brother answers.

"But there's nothing here except for that rickety trailer attached to that car-"

"Hey! Show some respect! That's not just any car. That's the Delta. That's HIS car."

"Just not the kind of place I'd expect a legend to live in."

They exit the car and approach the trailer. Dean knocks on the door. Someone looks at them through the venetian blinds. Then a tall, dark haired, surprisingly fit 50 year old man with a prominent chin and a prosthetic hand answers the door.

"What?", he asks irritably.

"Ash Williams?", Dean asks.

"Yea," Ash answers warily.

"It is an honor to finally meet you!", the younger man gushes. "We've been hearing stories about you since we were kids!"

"Aw, shit. You're with those Knights of Sumaria, aren't you?"

"What? No. Well, we heard of those dweebs, but no. We're hunters. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother, Sam."

"Winchester," Ash repeats, trying to recall the name. Then he smiles. "Wait a minute. You're John Winchester's boys! Your old man saved my life once! Best damn hunter I ever met."

"He said the same thing about you, sir," Sam answers politely.

"Don't call me sir. Ash is fine. I heard about what happened to John. Couldn't believe it. I thought that man was invincible. Well, come on inside. Oh, wait." Ash calls into the trailer, "Baby, throw something on. We have guests."

After a minute or two, the Winchester boys are invited into the trailer, and they are surprised to see a remarkably beautiful woman, young enough to be Ash's daughter. Dean subtly elbows his brother in the ribs. And Sam quietly shakes his head at his older brother's immaturity.

"Amy, this is Dean and that's Sam. Sons of an old friend," Ash introduces them. "Get us a beer or something, will ya?"

"Sure," the girl answers cheerfully.

"Too early for me. Just water is fine. Thanks," Sam tells her.

"So what brings you to this hick town?", Ash asks the younger men. "Came to hear about my adventures with your old man? He probably already told you, but I can give you the R rated version."

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about some hunting," Sam says, tilting his head towards Amy.

"No need to speak in code, son. Amy knows all about the things that go bump in the night."

"Ash saved me from a quasi-deadite with a meat hook for a hand," the girl explains, handing them their drinks before sitting on Ash's lap and placing her arm over his shoulders.

"Wait. That's Candy-ass Man!", Sam exclaims. "The hunter that killed him. That was you?!"

"Yup," Ash answers proudly. "And I took out the Black Friday serial killer the very next week."

"Speaking of quasi-deadites," Dean tells him as he sips his beer. "We heard that some teenage hikers were found dead in the woods near town. We think it might be quasi-deadite related given their hatred of teenagers."

"I heard a little about that. There were scratches and bite marks all over those kids. Local sheriff called it a bear attack."

"Maybe it's not a human quasi-deadite," Amy postulates. "Maybe it's an animal quasi-deadite."

"Amy, you're not blond. The joke doesn't work unless you're blond."

"I'm serious, Ash. There's a pet cemetery in town. Some kid could have resurrected his pet with the Necronomicon."

"She has a point. It's worth checking out," Sam says. "Except we don't think it's the Necronomicon."

"What are you talking about?", Ash asks. "It's always the Necronomicon."

"Well, think about it. The Necronomicon doesn't bring dead people back to life. It makes demons posses living people."

"So you're saying there's more than one book of the dead out there?!"

"That's what we're here to find out," Dean answers. "So how about it, Ash? Care to go hunting with us?"

"Sorry, son. I'm retired. But the least I could do is give you guys directions to the pet cemetery."

#

As soon as the Winchesters leave, Ash immediately takes his modified chainsaw, shotgun, some shells, and loads them into a gym bag.

"Ash, what are you doing?", Amy asks.

"I just gave those guys wrong directions," Ash answers. "It'll take them to a strip joint. I think Dean will appreciate that. But Sam seems smart. He'll figure it out quick. At least I got a head start to that cemetery."

"Wait, I'll come with you," Amy says, grabbing a pistol from Ash's arsenal.

Ash tenderly places his good hand on her shoulder.

"No, you wont," he tells her. "You're a smart kid. You're gonna finish nursing school and make something of yourself. Trust me. You don't want this life. Hell, I don't want this life."

#

Ash parks the Delta in front of the rusted, iron gates to the pet cemetery. He exits the vehicle and opens the trunk to retrieve his gear. He detaches the prosthetic hand and replaces it with the modified chainsaw. With the shotgun in his good hand, he cautiously walks towards the entrance. He notices that the chains which held the gates closed have been ripped apart, like something chewed it in half. He also can't see the groundskeeper anywhere and can only assume the worst. Ash enters the cemetery. If the quasi-deadite animal is territorial, it would return here when it is not out hunting.

"Here, boy," Ash calls. "Ashy Slashy's got a double-barreled treat for ya."

He hears a low growl in response. Quickly turning towards the direction of the sound, he finds a pair of glowing eyes glaring at him through the darkness. Ash raises his shotgun. But before he can squeeze the trigger, a multitude of other glowing eyes appear all around him.

"Shit," Ash curses. "There's more than one?!"

The beasts reveal themselves, crawling out of the shadows, mangled, angry, putrid horrors with razor sharp claws and teeth.

"Now, let's not do anything rash," the intruder tells them, his bravado waning. "I'm sure you can all see that it's been a really long time since I've been a teenager. Hell, they annoy me these days. OK, yea. I'm sleeping with one. But she's 18. Legally, she's an adult. That doesn't matter. My point is, when you think about, we're kinda on the same side."

With fangs bared, the closest dog snarls and leaps at the interloper! Ash quickly raises his boomstick and fires, obliterating the animal's entire head in midair!

"OK, that doesn't count," he quickly tells the others. "It was self defense!"

A zombie cat hisses from a tree branch and pounces on him, digging its claws into his back!

"Get off me, you bastard!", Ash screams, rapidly spinning in panic.

He successfully shakes the cat off, throwing the feline into a thick tree trunk. But all that spinning has made him dizzy. And he is unable to properly aim his shotgun when a huge mastiff charges at him, its heavy paws thudding across the earth. Ash loses his gun as the large dog tackles him to the ground!

The wind knocked out of him, Ash still manages to raise the chainsaw in defense. The mastiff's jaws clamp down on the makeshift weapon's blade. Ash pulls a cord and the chainsaw roars to life. The teeth on its blade rip into the beast's maw, spraying the man's face with blood, until the part of the creature's massive head above its lower jaw is completely sliced off! Ash pushes the heavy carcass off him. But before he can get back to his feet, that cat screeches and leaps at him again!

Suddenly, the angry, little fur ball explodes in midair!

Saw Winchester squeezes the trigger of his bolt-action rifle and dispatches another quasi-deadite animal! Dean helps Ash up and returns his boomstick to him.

"Mind if I borrow one of your lines?", Dean asks.

"Be my guest," Ash answers.

Dean raises his handgun at the undead monsters and says, "Come get some."

#

Later, as they burn the remains of their enemies, Dean asks Ash, "So why the runaround? Don't get me wrong. That was an awesome strip joint, and I was very tempted to stay."

"Fortunately, Amy chased after us," Sam adds. "She told us your plan, gave us the right directions, and helped me drag Dean away from the catwalk with the scantily clad, dancing girl on top."

Ash sighs sadly and explains, "People have a nasty habit of dying around me. Friends, family, lovers,… I didn't want to add John's kids to the list." Then he smiles and says, "But after tonight, I can see I was wrong. It's clear I'm leaving the demon killing business in more than capable hands."

"The war against evil isn't gonna be the same without you," Dean tells him.

"Hah! With my luck, the war will most likely find its way back to me."

#

Riding out of town in the Impala towards their next prey, Sam tells his brother, "You know, I'm glad I met him. It's nice to know that hunters don't have to die to get out of this life."

"Yea. I'm disappointed by one thing though," Dean admits. "I really thought he was gonna hand down his chainsaw to me."

Sam just chuckles and shakes his head.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
